


Trois choses.

by Melie



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Microfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfic écrite pour un mème "three facts from my headcanon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois choses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



\- Petit, L ne jouait pas avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Il restait dans son coin, à réfléchir. Souvent, un petit venait s'installer à côté de lui, avec ses puzzles, et ils restaient tous les deux là, en silence.

\- Avant l'affaire Kira, L s'ennuyait. Il résolvait toutes les enquêtes les unes après les autres, par l'intermédiaire de Watari, tout en empilant les morceaux de sucre dans sa tasse de café. Là encore, seul dans son coin. Mais l'arrivée de Kira a tout changé.

\- S'il prenait le temps d'y penser, il se dirait que c'est assez étrange. Seul aussi longtemps, et à présent, en équipe. Véritablement en équipe, sans passer par un intermédiaire. Des gens qu'il voit tous les matins, qui lui parlent, qui connaissent son visage. Des gens auxquels il parle, directement, et non pas en passant par un ordinateur. Et il est même attaché à l'un d'entre eux par des menottes, toujours la première chose qu'il voit lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, si par hasard il les ferme. Oui, c'est assez étrange, comme tout a pu changer.


End file.
